


황 부인의 기묘한 상자

by Heyjinism



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 삼국지
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	황 부인의 기묘한 상자

조비가 헌제에게서 마침내 나라를 빼앗고 위나라 황제의 위에 오르니, 한의 종실로 중산정왕의 후예인 유 황숙이 한의 기치를 받들고 역도들을 몰아내기 위해 스스로 한중 촉 땅에서 옥좌에 올라 나라를 이었다. 이 날이 오기까지 함께 한 간난신고의 나날에 대해서야 필설로 다 말할 수 없는 것이겠으나, 결국은 젊은 날 와룡이라 불렸던 제갈 무후가 세번 그에게 머리를 숙여 찾아왔던 유 황숙에게 말했던 천하 삼분의 날은 오고야 말았다. 솥발처럼 나뉜 천하, 그 한 축에 촉의 깃발을 세운, 이제는 머리가 희끗희끗해져 가는 중년의 책사는 위로는 자신의 주군을 우러르고, 아래로는 수많은 세월 고락을 함께 해 왔던 장수들을 치하하며 마침내 희미한 미소를 보였다.

제갈 량 공명. 

그는 빼어난 재주로도, 큰 키와 아름다운 용모로도 유명하였지만, 촉한의 내명부에서는 또한 그 절개가 드높은 것으로 이름 높았으니, 절개가 높다는 것은 그가 그 높은 지위에도 불구하고 스스로 삼가하여 잉첩을 두지 않고, 황 부인 외에 다른 여인에게 손을 대는 일 또한 없었다는 말이다. 영웅호색이라는 말이 있으며, 실제로 헌제를 손에 넣고 주무르다시피 하던 간웅 조맹덕이 두번째 부인 변씨를 비롯하여 수많은 처첩을 거느린 것은 물론, 이 난세에 조금이라도 이름을 날린 사내 치고 처첩 두셋 거느리지 않은 이를 찾아보기 어려웠으니 그 말이 아주 그런 말이라고만은 할 수 없지만, 그럼에도 제 지아비의 총애를 다른 여인과 나누는 것은 어느 여인이라도 내킬 일이 아닌 터. 황후의 위에 오른 오씨 부인 또한 유 황숙에게 시집온 이후로 여자 문제로 마음 편했던 날이 없었던 것이 사실이었다. 

유 황숙은 자비롭고 모든 이들에게 널리 사랑을 베푸는 인의의 인물이었다. 문제는 그가, 여인에 대해서는 그 사랑을 베푸는 것이 특히 도가 지나쳤다는 것이었다. 젊어서 죽은 첫 부인은 물론, 감 부인, 미 부인, 지천명이 다 되어 혼인한 손 부인은 물론, 손 부인이 떠난 뒤에 마지막으로 정실로 들여 황후의 자리에까지 앉힌 오 부인에게도 그는 아낌없이 젊은이 못지 않은 사랑을 쏟았다. 그가 남들은 손자를 볼 나이에 막내아들을 얻은 것도 그런 연유였다. 그러다보니, 나이가 들어도 이 여자 저 여자에게 눈독을 들이고, 젊은 시녀들을 잉첩으로 삼는 일이야 예삿일일밖에. 

"내 나이가 어려 그런 마음이 드는 것인지는 모르겠으나, 지아비의 마음이 다른 여인들을 향하는 것은 견디기 어렵습니다."

그리하여 해가 바뀐 봄날, 종실의 여인들과 공신의 부인들을 불러 모아 꽃이 핀 후원에서 술을 마시며 잔치를 베풀어 그 덕을 칭송하고 마음을 위로하던 황후 오씨는 한탄하듯, 그리 중얼거리고 만 것이었다. 

"이런 생각을 하는 것이, 국모 된 자로서 부덕하지 않은 일일까 저어됩니다."  
"아닙니다, 마마."

그 말에 맞장구를 치며 황후를 위로한 것은 오호장군들의 부인들.

"한 번 출진할 때 마다 여자를 두셋은 끼고 돌아오는데 소첩은 약이 올라 죽어버리고 싶었던 적이 한두 번이 아니었사옵니다."  
"차라리 얌전하게 첩을 들이면 낫지요, 어디서 누구를 만났는지 몰라도, 출진했다가 돌아올 때 마다 무슨 몹쓸 병을 얻어 왔는지, 부인병에서 벗어날 날이 없었습니다."  
"영웅호색이라는 말은 있지만, 호색을 한다고 영웅이 되는 것은 아니지 않아요. 소첩도 몇 번이나 머리 깎고 산에나 들어가야겠다고 생각했는지 모릅니다."

평생 유비와 함께 전장을 누비던 그 거친 사내들의 엽색의 역사야, 이루 필설로 다 할 수 있는 것이 아니었으니. 여인들은 봄꽃을 맞이하는 황후전의 잔치에서 서로 한숨을 쉬고 눈물을 흘리며 그 마음고생 심했던 날들을 이야기하는 것이었다. 

그 가운데 홀로 고고히 앉아 차를 마시는 여인이 있었으니, 검은 얼굴에 큰 키, 햇살 아래에서 노르스름하게 보이는 긴 머리카락을 윤건에 말아넣고, 그 부군과 쌍을 이루는 흰 학창의를 입은 제갈 무후의 아내, 황 부인이었음이라. 부인도 무후도 몸이 약해 슬하에는 아들 하나를 두었을 뿐이었으나, 부부간에 금슬은 좋았다. 무엇보다도 무후 또한 다른 장군들과 마찬가지로 평생 전장을 누빈 사내임에도, 평생 다른 여인을 가까이 하지 않았다는 것이 중요했다. 황 부인이 절세의 가인이라 해도 놀라운 일이었을텐데, 황 부인은 그렇게 빼어난 미색도 아니었다. 솔직히 말하면, 단정하고 총명하며 학식이 높기는 하였지만 어디로 보아도 미인이라 불릴 만한 여인은 아니었다. 그런데도 지아비의 총애를 받는다니. 다른 부인들이 그 비결이 궁금치 않을 리 없었다. 

"그러고 보니, 제갈 무후께서는 그런 문제로 부인의 마음을 아프게 하신 일은 없었다면서요."

황 부인은 얌전히 미소지었다. 

"여인으로서 지아비의 총애를 받는 것보다 부러운 일이 또 있겠습니까."  
"황공하옵니다, 마마."  
"그러고 보니 부인께서는 그 제갈 무후께서도 때때로 가르침을 청할 만큼 영민하신 분이라 들었습니다. 마마, 우리 모두 황 부인의 비결을 따르는 것은 어떨지요."

몇몇 부인들이 황후를 부추기니, 황후도 더는 궁금함을 감추지 못한 채 황 부인을 바라보았음이라. 

"부인께서는 어떻게 제갈 무후의 마음을 사로잡으셨소."

부인은 잠시 머뭇거리다, 종이와 붓을 청했다. 그녀가 종이 위에 그린 것은 높이 세 치에 가로가 세 치요, 세로로 여섯 치가 나는 상자였다. 그 상자의 한가운데에는 폭이 한 치인 동그란 구멍이 있었는데, 부인은 그 그림 속 상자를 가리켜 자신의 비결이라 하였다. 황후와 다른 부인들은 그 뜻을 알 수 없어 황 부인을 바라보았지만, 황 부인은 더는 말하지 아니하였다. 

 

 

 

 

"그런 상자라면 본 적이 있소."

오호장군 중 한 명으로, 태자가 된 유비의 장남, 아두를 구해 냈던 그 날렵한 무용으로 이름높은 조운은 아내가 그린 그림을 보고 바로 알아보았다. 

"폐하께서는 전장에서 장수들과 함께 막사를 쓰곤 하셨는데, 나 역시 가끔은 폐하와 한 막사에서, 승상 어르신과 한 이불을 덮고 잠든 적도 있었다오. 그때 그 상자를 보았지. 그런데 그 상자는 무슨 일로."  
"실은......"

조운 자룡의 아내는 조심스럽게 이야기를 꺼냈다. 사실 다른 장군들에 비하면 조운은 그렇게 미색을 좇는 것도 아니었고, 첩을 두어 명 둔 것을 제외하고는 여자 문제로 속을 썩인 일도 없었으니, 이런 이야기를 하는 것이 마음에 껄끄러웠을 법도 한데. 부인은 조운이 재차 다그치자 그 잔치에서의 일을 모두 털어놓았다. 

"그 상자가, 부인께서 승상 어르신의 마음을 사로잡은 비결이라고......"  
"소첩은 그리 들었습니다."  
"이상한 일이로고."  
"예?"  
"아니, 그 상자 말이오."

조운은 몇 번인가, 공명이 그 상자를 꺼내는 것을 본 적이 있었다. 

그 상자는 열리는 것 처럼 보이지는 않았지만, 가운데에 깊게 금이 가 있었고, 그 금을 가운데로 놓고 양쪽을 서로 반대로 돌려 감으면 반 시진 정도 상자가 덜덜 떨며 움직이곤 했다. 그러니 조운이 생각하기로 그 상자란 승상이 뭔가 새로운 무기를 고안하기 위한 시제라면 모를까, 여인이 사내의 총애를 받기 위한 물건이라고는 생각할 수 없는 것이었다. 

"역시 그런 것인가."  
"예?"  
"그 상자 말이오."

그러나 조운은 역시 지혜로운 장수였으니, 그는 곧 황 부인의 그림에 담긴 속뜻을 깨닫고 말았다. 

"내가 보기에 그 상자는 새로운 무기의 부속인 듯 보였는데, 그 상자를 승상 부인께서 만드셨다면 이유야 하나 뿐이겠지. 승상 부인께서는 때로 승상께서도 가르침을 청할 만큼 영민한 분이셨으니, 승상께서는 그 움직이는 상자를 보며 부인의 지혜로움을 생각하셨을 것임에 틀림없겠구려."  
"그렇다면 소첩은 어떻게 하여도 나리의 마음을 사로잡을 수 없는 것이 아니옵니까."  
"......내게 두 아들을 낳아 주었는데, 내 어찌 부인을 저버리겠소. 애초에 승상 부인께서야 승상만큼이나 알 수 없는 분이지 않습니까."

조운은 아내의 어깨를 감싸안았다. 그러면서도 그는 때때로 고요한 밤에 막사 구석에서 울리던, 그 상자가 움직이는 알 수 없는 소리를 떠올리며 미심쩍어하는 것이었다.


End file.
